People and Their Complications
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: A series of collections of the character's funny mistakes.
1. Reim's Encounter Part 1

**Hi guys! I'm using Microsoft Word for this. I don't know if it'll work, who knows. I just have so many ideas and such little time, so here's my first story. This is a new story (you can probably tell because this was just made today…) and I really think this idea was pretty funny. Character's and their complications are just hilarious. I mean, sometimes it's not, but in this case. Yes. Yes. This will be funny. Oh man, I think I lost my phone. See, this is why I can't be trusted with electronics.**

…

**-:-:-Reim's encounter-:-:- **

…

Humming echoed through the hallways. Whistling detailed the end of each verse, creating a wistful tune, matching the tune of Oz's pocket watch. Light's flickered in the dark paths, trailing towards the kitchen. The sweet aroma wafted through the mansion, filling an albino's nostrils.

Break rose from his desk, setting his quill down and taking off his glasses. Xerxes walked away from the desk that stood somber in the room without the lamp on. The night air outside was freezing cold, for the window was sealed shut.

* * *

Reim Lunettes hummed, his eye's closed as he stirred the cake mix in the big metal bowl. A special surprise for Xerxes's 50th? Maybe it was 87? Huh… No one has any clue how old Break is, just that he is really old.

Lunette's kept stirring, now beginning to whistle as he added sugar to the batter, since Xerxes put's about 14 sugar cubes per tea cup. Man, how does he not have a cavity? How does he not have a cavity on each tooth? Xerxes is one weird person, interesting though. Only when he's _not _making fun of poor Reim.

He looked at the stove top, watching the blue flame as it flickered, ready for its new experiment to heat up. The batter was ready, or looked it anyways. So Lunette's dipped his ring finger in, took it out, and looked it. He winced from how sweet it was, but it wasn't sweet enough.

The member of Pandora added another cup of sugar, and began to stir again, the chocolate cake having strawberry's added to it.

* * *

Break closed his one eye, taking a big sniff, and exhaled happily. His normal eye, lazy as ever, and mouth… Creepy as always. He began to walk again, arms in a position as if he was a Neko wanting attention. If he was, he'd visit Gilbert every day to scare him to bits. That would make his day. Just thinking about it made him grin, the light shining on his pearly white teeth.

* * *

Reim sighed, tasting the batter once more. Perfect. Way too sweet for his taste, but this is perfect for Break's taste. He nodded, setting the bowl down and washing his hands. 20 seconds later, hands were perfectly fine. Reim walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and took out a frying pan. The other hand opened a drawer and took out molasses.

He was planning to make shapes with molasses and use the frying pan as a base, the heat would hold the molasses's shape, and there you go. Sugar pieces to decorate the cake.

Reim suddenly froze, hearing light footstep's walk near him. Lunettes slowly set the molasses down on the counter and gripped the handle of the frying pan with both hands.

* * *

Break walked into the gigantic kitchen, smelling the most beautiful thing he has ever smelt before. Closing his eye, he made his way through the kitchen slowly, feeling intoxicated by it's aroma. Once he opened his eye's he was grinning, seeing the back of Reim's head.

But his smile faded and so did his lazy eye. It became wide, and he gasped as the frying pan that Reim held slammed into the side of his head, making him land face first on the ground and his vision going black.

…

**OH NO! MY POOR XERXES! *restraining self from hugging Xerxes* What happened? Why did Reim do this? Please post your comment/question/concern in the review box down below. Follow and favorite if you like it. If you hated it, still follow and favorite. BYE! **


	2. Reim's Encounter Part 2

**Guys! I found my phone! It was on the bus. Oops! Well, I think it's time for some Humor, right? The last chapter was just for you to know what happened; now here comes the funny! Ooh! And, have you ever read the book "The Outsiders"? I'm reading it for school and I love it! I'm making a little story about the murder scene! Check it out. It's called "How could Johnny actually do this?" So, tell me, why haven't you reviewed yet? NVM! On with zeh story! **

…

**-:-:- Reim's Encounter (Part 2) -:-:-**

…

Reim stared wide eyed at the unconscious albino that lay right in front of him. His hand's trembled while keeping his grip on the frying pan.

"Xerxes?" Reim set the pan down onto the counter, taking a step forward to get a better look. He has the same clothes, hair, skin, a- yep… It's Break. Lunettes started to freak out, pacing back and forth in the kitchen while gripping his hair with such force that some hairs were pulled out.

"What am I going to do? The party is tomorrow! Xerxes is going to remember this and is going to tell Sharon who is going to slap me with her paper fan..." He stopped, glancing at the unconscious organism in the kitchen. Reim bent down, flipping Xerxes over and saw no cuts, scratches… nothing.

_Phew! _

Reim sighed happily, there won't be any proof and it's hard to believe this guy sometimes. He usually takes advantage of you or uses you so he can find something. Lunettes was assured that he won't be in trouble… Unless… Someone from the mansion finds Xerxes like this.

"Xerxes!" Reim shook the servant. Nothing. So he shook him harder "Break! Wake up buddy!"

All Reim got was a moan and his head flopping to the other side from Reim's hard shake. Reim sighed in defeat. Shaking won't wake him up. _What now? _Reim thought. He bit his fingernails, _I can't wake him up! _

Lunettes stood up and heaved Xerxes up, slinging the albino over his shoulder. "Damn, he's heavy!" Reim groaned, trying to balance with the big weight upon his left shoulder. Reim started to walk towards the exit, only stopping immediately.

Reim stopped so fast that Xerxes fell off his shoulder, falling onto the ground. Reim swore that he saw candy circling Break's head. Instead of stars…

Reim ran back into the work area, grabbing the bowl that held the cake batter with one arm and the other arm extending towards a cabinet. His hand opened the cabinet and grabbed a cake tin.

"I can't believe I have to do this alone…" Reim cursed under his breath, pouring the batter into the cake tin. He didn't mind making the cake, it was just that he had knocked out Break. So, there was a ot on his back now.

"Did you hear that today is Break's birthday?" Reim flinched. Two guards were walking down the hallway nearest to the kitchen. He could tell. It was Joe and Xavier.

"Really? How old do you think he is?"

"I don't know. 57?"

"Xavier, I think he's older than that."

"How would you know?"

"Well, I think he's 78. I put all the pieces together. He was about 24 when he got his first chain. After a year he was taken to the deepest depths of the Abyss. He was stuck there for 30 years and met Sharon when she was… Umm.. 7? 6 years passed until Sharon got her chain. They both haven't aged and they are here now, still looking the same.

"Wow. Good observations."

Their voices got louder. The two guards were closer to the kitchen. Reim gulped, sweat beating down his forehead. He didn't want to get caught. It was an accident! What could he do now? Only thing he could think of…

Lunettes grabbed the frying pan and walked out of the kitchen, turning on his heel and heading towards the two guards. He hid the pan behind his back, gulping and trying to hide his nervous eyes.

"That's coo- Oh. Hello Lunettes."

Reim took out the frying pan, holding it as if it was a sword. The two guys sweat dropped "Reim?"

Lunettes took a step forward, staying calm as he rose the frying pan. The two men had wide eyes, smiling nervously, and putting up their hands. "Woah. Calm down…"

Reim raised the frying pan up above his head. "YOU'LL LIVE!" And with that, he slammed the frying pan across Xavier's face, knocking him out.

Joe raised both hands. "Woah! I was never here…" The guard dragged his friend out of the area, trying to avoid having a frying pan slammed against the side of his face.

"Phew…"

…

**Sorry that there isn't that much detail. I had to write 4 pages of what I thought about a book so I have no more details in me. Please post you comment/question/concern in the review box below. Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed this story. If you didn't like it… *holds frying pan* No, you'll love it. You can either love it or like it. CHOOSE! **


End file.
